This Ain't Okinawa
by Marisa Serise
Summary: The fleeting moment spent between Kyoya and Haruhi in Okinawa can't be passed over that easily. The chase is on. Can Haruhi truly enter Kyoya's secret world, or will they truly be too different to be together? M for lemons and mature suspense!
1. Chapter 1

_This Ain't Okinawa by Marisa Serise_

 _Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club isn't mine, and never will be. Thanks!_

 _Summary: The fleeting moment spent between Kyoya and Haruhi in Okinawa can't be passed over that easily. The chase is on. M for lemons and suspense!_

 _Author's Notes: I haven't written anything in YEARS. I'm currently still obsessed with the Ouran universe, so I decided to go play. This isn't canon at all, obviously. I'm going to take liberty with the timing after "the beach episode" where the Host Club goes to Okinawa. Obviously, this takes place after Kyoya jumps on top of Haruhi to teach her a lesson about being overpowered. I found it such an oddly sensual and daring scene in a usually light hearted anime that I wanted to expand on it some._

 **Update: While I'm editing and getting ready to post Chapter 2, I wanted to refine what this story is about. It's categorized as a romance for a reason...because this story focuses on the guy getting the girl, and the girl having the happy ending she didn't realize she could have. I have a fondness for mental mind games, suspense, and sensuality, so those themes ARE represented here. If I wanted to write pure sexual content, I wouldn't do that here. Intimacy and romance go hand in hand. So if you're worried that I'm going to go immediately into the handcuffs and intricate rope bondage...I'm sorry to disappoint. ~MS**

 _Onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Some of Them Want (To Use You)**

Another lazy afternoon in the Music Room gave Haruhi plenty of time to think, but such an activity was dead last on her favorite list. There was too much time for thinking, and too much time to think about the man that put a wave of new thoughts in her head.

Kyoya. What was he thinking, getting on top of her like that? And why did she want the chess game to play out so much her skin got tingly at the thought?

It wouldn't happen. They were from two different worlds, two different cultures, spread out farther than the North Pole and its southern cousin. Haruhi would just have to accept that there would be no continuation to the "game", and let it go.

Was it a game? It **had** to be. Kyoya was a cunning young man, but he was still honor bound and devoted to upholding his family's stellar reputation. It wasn't about dominating her. _It wasn't about her pleasure, his pleasure, or their pleasure blended together ..._

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look at me!"

Honey-senpai was showing off for the club's guests, doing lazy handstands while keeping his stuffed bunny rabbit close by. Haruhi turned to smile at him and clap her hands together. "Great job, Honey-senpai!"

He giggled as the girls around him squealed and held each other tightly over the sight. "Usa-chan loves handstands too! We're a team!"

Haruhi sighed, her cheeks turning slightly flushed. _If I'm not careful, I'm going to be caught daydreaming by..._

She spied Kyoya out of the corner of her eye, the light reflecting off his glasses just right. "Haruhi, your sales have been down over the last two days. Pay attention or you'll never get your debts repaid." The light shifted to obscure his sharp eyes, giving him a villainous aspect that seemed to cling to him.

Haruhi nodded. "I'll work harder, I promise."

Kyoya just nodded, his face emotionless. "I am confident you will live up to my expectations...eventually."

 _Is he toying with me? What on earth?_

She decided not to respond to that, leaving the older student to his laptop and calculations.

The guests gathered around her, ready for her to slip into the "natural" act that came so easily. She charmed and dazzled her regulars, making sure they felt completely included. They prattled on about social gatherings and appointments they had to make. The more they chattered on, the more it reminded Haruhi of the immense chasm that separated her, Kyoya, and all of the people that were just like him. _Young, rich, and upwardly driven, all things that she wasn't._ She had her dreams, of course, which is why she came to Ouran in the first place.

The older student wasn't meant for her, no matter what she might try to read from his sentences. She just needed to keep her heart from racing, and she would be just fine.

"Daughter, dearest! You seem down! Fear not, for I will-" Tamaki's usual overacting cheered Haruhi up slightly, but it was short-lived as the twins squished him down from both sides. "Haruhi! Let's play a game!"

Tamaki got up slowly, dusting himself off. "Hey! Daddy's talking here!" They clobbered him again, taking turns playfully beating him up while Haruhi chuckled and the others looked on with amusement. Just another day in the Host Club, entertainment portal of the school.

* * *

After the Club's activity period was over, Haruhi was left alone walking to the edge of the academy. Kyoya followed her, his steps slow and measured.

 _This girl...fascinates me._

It _was_ a fascination, of course. He had already told himself that long before he found himself on top of her, looking into those large brown eyes. He considered briefly that she didn't think he was seriously going to violate her privacy in the worst way, but on the other hand...there was something there.

 _Is it wrong of me to want to devour her, just to see how she tastes?_

He wasn't as flagrant as some of the other Host Club members, but he did have his tastes sated when the opportunity presented itself. It was difficult because his tastes often overwhelmed his partners. He had a deep need to explore control from every angle, and domination from every aspect. It fascinated him because control came so easily. Giving up control, however, was much harder.

In his mind, he imagined a slight role reversal, with the petite freshman on top of him, her eyes filled with mischief and intrigue. He could imagine leading her down this path, opening door after door until she experienced the same passion and rush he did.

 _The only thing better than experiencing the peak of sensuality was bringing someone else to the same conclusion._

Just like that, a plan bloomed in his mind. He continued to walk slowly behind Haruhi, keeping his presence as concealed as possible without making it obvious that was his intention. He waited until she was standing at the edge of the sidewalk area before he announced himself.

Her look of surprise made the wheels inside his head spin even faster. _I love when they look like that - part fear, part awe, all prey...and more._

He kept his tones warm yet perfunctory. "Haruhi, the twins mentioned your stellar performance in class as of late. I'd like to congratulate you on your progress so far at Ouran."

He paused as Haruhi smiled slightly at him, the look of confusion on her face clear as day. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

"Please...such formality isn't needed here. Just call me Kyoya."

"Okay, Kyoya."

"Good. Since you've managed such amazing progress for a commoner, perhaps you'd be interested in exploring your studies further. My family owns quite a few office spaces, as I'm sure you've realized. I've turned one into a study lab filled with all of the resources I've needed since I began at Ouran. Would you like to study with me sometime?"

 _Not your best hook, Shadow King_. He almost gave into his thoughts until Haruhi smiled at him again. "That would be great...I'm not as sharp in chemistry as I would like. Our teacher is a bit...passionate about the field, but I can't say I'm the same way."

He nodded. "Then it's settled. You will ride along with me to the study lab, and then I will take you home after we finish. Be prepared to spend the better portion of your day with me. I am a...exquisite teacher."

He turned and walked away, leaving her to just wave at him. "O...okay, Kyoya-senpai! Thank you! See you tomorrow!"

 _The honeytrap is set. I could have smoothed things out a bit, but I don't want her to get any ideas. After all, she's still a commoner. That has to matter...doesn't it?_

The wind around him picked up as he walked away, but it didn't have any answers. He turned to watch Haruhi go as he called for his driver to pick him up.

 _There will be time to plot and scheme. For now, I'm going to tend to my own affairs and bide my time. I have a whole world to show that girl yet._

* * *

 _Note: Well, this is my test story...I'm still fleshing bits and pieces out. It's obviously Kyoya/Haruhi, but there's going to be flashes of other pairings sprinkled throughout this fic._

 _I'm not the type of author that demands reviews or anything like that. Simply put, I write for my pleasure first._

 _I'm still tweaking the story so that it's more light hearted... but I will most likely make a wilder story to post on AO3. There's so many delicious directions this can go, and I realize that this isn't the venue for that. :) I've already been "warned" by a reviewer, so I figure I would make my stance clear in each chapter._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This Ain't Okinawa, by Marisa Serise_

 _Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club isn't mine. Thanks!_

 _Warning: M story for a reason. Covers tricky situations... mental chess for the quick-minded. Have fun!_

 _Notes: Whew. I was going to call it a day with the first chapter, but I can't sleep. The "game" is underway ... it won't be all chessboards and intrigue, of course. I want to work my way into a realistic romance using this framework. Buckle up for a LONG story, if this plays out right._

 _Anyway, onward._

* * *

Chapter 2: Chaos for the Fly

Kyoya slept in, letting the sun wake him up slowly. The events of yesterday had plagued him all night, keeping him suspended between the rest he deserved and the madness he created. The most basic of men would settle just for a simple interlude with Haruhi. But he was an Ootori, raised to seek excellence in all things. He knew that he would never be personally satisfied with just a roll in the sheets. There were higher games to play, more moves to make.

Plus, the chase was too much fun. The idea of Haruhi entering his world, exploring it, and making it her own stirred something in him aside from obvious lust.

 _I've always craved someone to share all of this with. What's the point of racking up wins and not being able to share it with someone that can truly appreciate it?_

Mere submission didn't interest him. He could have his fair share of hollow puppets that would scratch lightly at the doors of submission without ever stepping in, let alone entering the foyer. It was time to push his plan into motion, if only to try to keep boredom out of his life. Things were getting too easy, which meant it was time for a new challenge for his weary mind. It wasn't likely that Kyoya would ever take over the family business in front of his brothers, so he had plenty of time on his hands for his own schemes.

The current scheme on his mind was pleasing, but he had other things he needed to do. Showering was first, as it was his private time to think things through.

As he sailed into the spacious bathroom attached to his room, he passed a reflection of himself in a stylized mirror. It was more or less a joke from Fuyumi that he needed to see himself in a "bigger view" than the tiny utilitarian mirror on his desk.

He grinned at his reflection briefly, getting a few ideas for his plans later.

 _All of this is rolling the dice, but I don't know any other way to fly. What's the point of living without risk?_

Haruhi sailed out of her last class, ready to hit the Host Club. There were days where it was a chore to show up, knowing that she was surrounded by people far wealthier than she could ever imagine. On the other hand, one could gain a lot of valuable insight from being around these people. If she was going to become a lawyer, she would have to get more comfortable around the super affluent.

The hallway was empty, giving her time to think without bumping into anyone. She quickly slipped into the Music Room, trying not to be noticed. Unfortunately, the Host Club wasn't busy enough yet for her to just come in without drawing attention.

The room changed dramatically into a grand casino room, filled with green tables and dice wheels. There was a clear glass ball streaked lightly with glitter paint, revealing a nest of numbered balls. The gentlemen hosts had on black suits and red ties, with whimsical lapel pins hanging down. The pins had random symbols of dice, card suits, and fireworks.

"It's your lucky day, Haruhi!"

"Yeah! Haru-chan! It's Casino Day!"

"Isn't this not allowed?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Of course you would use commoner's logic to reason things out. I already checked ahead of time with the Headmaster. We're perfectly within our rights here, as we aren't really taking more money than usual - it's just designed to make the girls feel like they're really taking risks. Isn't that what life is about?"

Before Haruhi could reply, he turned sharply away from her, focusing on his clipboard again.

The twins bounced up, happily playing up their infamous "Twincest" routine. "Hikaru, don't risk it all on the tables! You know I couldn't live with myself if you lost control..."

"Oh, but Kaoru, losing control is only fun... if I'm with you."

The girls squealed, catching every word of the act as the twins pressed close together, staring at each other longingly.

Haruhi smiled. _I'm still not sure if it's real or not, but I know that the girls really go nuts for it._

 _Maybe I'll lose control. There is a sale on instant coffee today..._

She let out a little laugh at that absurd thought. _I really need more excitement in my life if instant coffee is my way of losing control._

Tamaki made a show of sliding across the floor. "Yes! You're here with Daddy now! Time to change into your costume, Haruhi!"

"Costume?"

The twins nodded. "Yep, we gave you the best one out of the bunch!"

Mori and Honey stood off to the side, both of them watching Haruhi intently.

She walked up to the mannequin and studied the glittering red suit intently. It was conservatively tailored like the men's, but there was still that bright red color scheme to contend with. The gentlemen had their black suits with colorful lapel pins, but this was something on a completely different level. She felt more than a little brazen for enjoying the thought of standing out so much. That was more a Tamaki thing than her thing, but there was always time for something new.

Haruhi noticed the twins smirking brighter at her while Kyoya merely focused on his clipboard. _Maybe I'm hoping too much for him noticing me._

"Thanks, guys. I'll go ahead and change and be right out."

As she walked over to the dressing rooms, she heard the girls squeal and high five each other. "Haruhi is really getting wild! I love it."

She grinned and leaned in close to a girl that was only a few steps away from the mannequin. "You only need a little fire to cook a dish to perfection, my dear. Won't you try your luck and let me warm you up?"

It was sufficiently as cheesy as Tamaki, but it had an air of sincerity that was truly the hallmark of the natural type. Haruhi's eyes sparkled with mischief, and the girls went back to their trademark swooning and fawning routine.

"...won't you try your luck and let me warm you up?"

 _Her technique leaves a bit of roughness in the mouth, but I'll give her points for the effort._

His thoughts didn't necessarily help him stay calm. His hands felt hot, matching the warm spreading out from his chest and sinking slowly southbound.

 _I was a fool to think she wasn't ready. Maybe she's more primed than I realized._

He would go and hold court with a few kindred spirits that could really understand his dilemma. For now, he would watch the show.

A diminutive tea clock in the center of the room chimed at the quarter hour, signaling not just the passage of time, but also Haruhi's debut in the spicier suit combination that the twins came up with. He was almost certain that they were onto him. It intrigued him that the twins could know what he was thinking all the time, even when he didn't breathe a word of it. But just as he had his own inner world, the twins had theirs as well. He had never received the invitation, but the thought never left his mind that there would come a day where he would be invited in.

 _And just maybe, I'll have a very hot guest at my side. Yes._

Haruhi walked slowly out of the dressing room and back to the middle of the room where her regular customers waited. They giggled as they looked at how the costume fit. The lines were tight and very sharp, accentuating Haruhi's naturally slim figure. The ruffled black shirt underneath the red glitter had a sharp contrast effect that still managed to hide Haruhi's chest very well. She had an elegant gold rose pin clipped to her lapel, which she took off and gave to one of her regulars. "We've all waited long enough, let's have fun!"

Kyoya watched as everyone went to the tables, playing various games of chance and strategy. He got up and locked his laptop, and then he stepped close to Haruhi. "Try not to dawdle after this is over. I expect you to uphold our agreement."

Honey looked up from his own table, where two young ladies had gathered to play cards. "What agreement is that, Ky-chan? Huh?"

"It's simply a study arrangement. Haruhi asked for my insight, and I plan to give it to her in an environment that facilitates serious education. There won't be any sweets, I'm afraid."

He pushed his glasses back up over his nose, and gave Honey a slight smile. "You're such an excellent student that I didn't wish to insult you by extending such an offer."

Their eyes met, and Kyoya was pleased to know that Honey understood, even if his senpai didn't quite know what was going on. "Absolutely. Thank you very much! You guys try to have some fun though. These classes can get tough!"

Kyoya nodded and let the subject drop. He was more intensely focused on Haruhi truly sinking into the role of a Host. She told jokes, flirted with all of the girls, and clapped her hands together as they applauded her performance. No girl felt left out for long as Haruhi continued to divide her attentions skillfully across the table.

A woman tugged on Kyoya's sleeve briefly, causing him to turn around to face her. "Hello, Ootori-san. May I see you today?"

He nodded and turned his attention on the sweet girl. The database of his inner mind scanned the young woman's facial features, and immediately pulled up her name and basic information. Asami Kimura, the second daughter of wealthy financiers. He always reached out to her from time to time, given their shared intrigues over the years. Both of them had something to prove, and this shared bond had given them a comfortable closeness that wasn't too intimate for either of them to bear.

 _She knows exactly how much I can give, and for how long. It's a very redeeming quality in her._

He guided her to his table and began to listen intently to her stories about activities around the school. While is actions were mostly driven by self-interest, he did consider that if things didn't work out with Haruhi, he could easily have a very fulfilling romp with Asami...

Except I don't really want these loose connections anymore. They're starting to not serve me at all...not where it matters.

"Is something wrong, Ootori-san?"

He shook his head and smiled at her with mostly genuine concern. "Please, Kimura-san, continue for my sakes. I'm afraid my workload this week has me a bit...distracted."

She reached out for his hand, and he rewarded her boldness with his slender fingers curling around hers. "I understand. Let's just sit a while and enjoy this tea."

Her eyes flickered briefly to Haruhi's table and she winked at him. "Somehow, I don't think it's only your workload that has you distracted, ne Ootori-san?"

Kyoya simply settled back in the chair and let the light flicker ominously off his glasses. Asami laughed. "You never change."

 _Oh, but I do. I'm a very patient man when it comes to long term strategies. I just have to remind myself to hold onto my self control..._

Haruhi knew Kyoya was staring at her, but she couldn't address him. There were young women to serve, jokes to be made, and fun for everyone. She was pleased with how the guests were behaving. Instead of showing off and boasting, the ladies were doing their best to make her feel as welcome as they could. That was a welcome change, and not necessarily a new one. Everyone had recently been going out of their way to accommodate her and get to know her better.

 _I might actually start fitting in after all._

She didn't hold any grudges at this point. _If you had never lived around a certain group of people, you often fell back on stereotypes._ She knew that she had her own set of biases against wealthy people. It just seemed like life on the other side was so easy. What did you honestly have to worry about when you could snap your fingers and have staff take care of it all for you?

Turning her brain on autopilot as far as the casino games were concerned, she turned over the last activity of the day in her head. Soon, the guests would leave and the gentlemen of the club would go their own separate ways. Except for Kyoya, of course. That boy defied reason in her mind. What was he really after? Why would he be nice to her? She owed a debt and until that debt was repaid, could they ever have a balanced relationship?

 _Whoa. I want a relationship with him? That's a little too much to imagine._

Or was it? It wasn't reasonable because she couldn't see the older student's barriers melting for her and her alone. She wasn't that special. Within his social class were plenty of beautiful, eligible young women that had pedigrees far above her own. They could charm him in ways she wouldn't imagine doing.

Yet her mind pulled her back to that rainy night in Okinawa with his slender body pressed right above hers.

 _Did he know I was up for the taking? Hell, did I know I was up for it?_

A tiny part of her still tried to pass over things. _That was the beach spirit in the air. This ain't Okinawa, honey. You're far away from that quiet little world._

Maybe it was _good_ that this wasn't Okinawa. That was in the past, and it was time for both of them to open the door to something new.

She pulled away from these thoughts long enough to realize that the action of the club was coming to a close. The girls happily took their party favors with them, fuzzy dice that would be the talk of class tomorrow. In a school that demanded academic excellence, one had to appreciate every little escape as much as possible.

* * *

Cleanup felt like it was going to go on and on, but they had the room back to its normal look soon enough. Haruhi walked off to change, returning to her school uniform quickly enough. She had almost gotten used to the ostentatious suiting, but she figured it was best that she go back to normal before she really began to crave that type of look. It was outside her budget and she wasn't going to demand to look that way all of the time.

Kyoya's voice brought her back into focus. "Are you prepared for this study session, Haruhi?"

She nodded, feeling a faint line of red decorate both cheeks. "Very much so."

He was at her side faster than she realized, smiling at her. The others were distracted by arguing over this and that on their way out that they didn't notice. Tamaki was being dragged away to some function his dad demanded he attend, and the twins had to help their mother with a new line of fall outfits. Mori and Honey were off to help train another military group, leaving them alone to their own devices.

"I am intense. Do you understand?"

What does he mean? His voice deepens greatly, but his stance is still respectful. She smiles up at him. "If I don't, I am a great student. I'll piece it together and surprise you."

"I do not like surprises."

Haruhi smirked. "Maybe you'll like this one. If not...you'll adapt."

It was a bold statement to make, and it seemed to increase the tension greatly. She stood frozen, not sure what to say after that.

 _This started in Okinawa, though maybe it was always there in the shadows. We just didn't want to acknowledge it. But now it's coming out, and there's nothing left to do but see it through to the finish._

He turned to lead her out of the host room and out to the entrance of the school, where the driver was already waiting. He opened the door to the limo and made sure she was comfortable. He closed the door and went around to the other side. "Please take us to my study space, thank you."

He settled in with the obvious air of someone that was well accustomed to riding in limos. Haruhi couldn't see herself gaining that level of familiarity, although she did like the idea of having some of her needs taken care of like this.

"You seem tense. Are you uncomfortable, Haruhi?"

She shook her head. "I am curious as to why you would offer this, Kyoya-senpai."

"Kyoya, please. You know this. Anyway, I offered because you are truly a gifted student. I'll admit that my place at Ouran is technically spoken for automatically, since I am a legacy student. However, this doesn't mean that I'm oblivious to your challenges. You are making it work in spite of the immense pressure to succeed."

"Thank you, Kyoya."

 _What else can I say? This is not what I expected out of him. Maybe that's part of our problem. From the beginning, they've expected me to be a caricature of the commoners they've read about. I'm not a character from a story. I'm a real human with real wants, needs, hopes, and dreams. It's high time they start realizing that._

 _And yet... I'm guilty of turning them into characters by assuming they're always going to be out of touch rich people. Since joining the Host Club, I've learned a little more about all of their pressures._

Honey will one day lead his family and uphold their longstanding legacy of martial arts. Mori will be right by his side like always, though he'll have his own role to play. Tamaki is under the obvious pressure to please his father and family, although he never really wants to talk about either. The twins already have their station in life cemented through fashion, but those are tall shoes to fill.

Haruhi has learned that wealth isn't everything people say it is. It's a lot of responsibility built in, and she's grateful for the comparative freedom she receives.

 _He's opening up, in an odd way. I don't think he's lying, but Kyoya is always a master of multiple decisions taking place at one time. How else could he run the Host Club and satisfy Tamaki's whims at the same time?_

She chuckles to herself and places her hand lightly on Kyoya's forearm. The touch isn't necessarily unwelcome, but the boldness continues to surprise the older student. "Is there something else, Haruhi?"

She blushed. "I...I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. You needn't explain everything. Maybe there are mysteries that can be solved...later."

Before she could respond, a bell chime sounded inside the limo. "Ah. We're here. I turn off the speakers when I have guests riding with me, so the driver just uses the bell to inform me that we've arrived."

Kyoya got out of the limo and helped her again, lifting her gently out of the vehicle like she really was the star of the show. _The Shadow King has a dangerous charm. I ought to be more careful._

They were soon standing in front of an immaculate office building, several stories tall. The outside was a smooth polished steel, with plenty of windows. She marveled at buildings like these, a testament to the power of humans to change their landscape into something far different than the natural. It fit Kyoya's life perfectly, and she was excited to see what else was in store for them.

Passing through the revolving doors was simple enough, and they stopped at a long information desk with a security guard posted instead of the receptionist. "Good afternoon, Ootori-sama. I hope you are well today? Please continue on, sir."

Kyoya nodded his head in passing, not slowing down for a minute. Their school bags rustled softly, the only noise to distract Haruhi aside from their footsteps.

The older student led them both to a bank of elevators, pressing the button with a measured air of authority. Once the doors open, he allows Haruhi to step inside first, quickly joining her. "We are on the second floor from the top. You might like the views."

They stood together in controlled silence, at least from Haruhi's point of view. She considered the way he would look up at the numbers changing, and then look at his watch. Is he always concerned about the time?

"We're here. Let's go."

 _So impatient. He's not trying to charm me with his Host mannerisms, either. What are you really up to?_

The reality of being alone with her senpai made her a little nervous. _I'm hoping that he isn't about to show his bad side. What have I gotten myself into?_

And yet... she was still going to follow him to this new place and learn as much as she could from him. It made sense to her to at least trust her fellow host.

 _For now, I'll follow...but perhaps senpai doesn't realize how much I have grown to enjoy taking the lead now and then..._

* * *

 _Note: I think this is a good place to break for the next chapter of the story. I'd really like to give the study session its own chapter. Blends better that way to me._

 _I feel really good about this story. I also was waiting to be able to have Haruhi drop the quote title of the story. "This ain't Okinawa" has so many meanings to me. I really wonder what would have happened if Tamaki hadn't opened that door. If everyone was asleep, how would things have gone?_

 _Even though there's a bit of mental chess play between them, I don't want to characterize Kyoya as a villain. I think he's misunderstood and bound by so much pressure it's unreal. If this is an escape for them both, I don't think I'd be disappointed._

 _I'll write the next chapter as it comes._

 _Remember: this is supposed to be a fun, slow, sensual, playful, and even loving journey. I'm obsessed with long fics, so this will fit that bill hopefully._


End file.
